


Click

by jackabelle73



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackabelle73/pseuds/jackabelle73
Summary: A chance meeting on a country road. Two souls in search of something.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Comments: 45
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author counseling services by @reolf and @embracedself on Tumblr. Thank you both for talking me down off the ledge.

There had to be easier ways to fulfill this assignment. 

She could be sitting inside the car, in the air conditioning, watching other cars enter a parking lot and waiting to see whether they would park right away or circle around to find the spot closest to the building. She could be sitting in her favorite café, watching through the window as people passed, counting how many people were talking on their cell phones.

Instead, she’d let Ruby talk her into this… squeezing her body into a little black dress so tight and short, she could barely move without flashing her panties, slathering on enough makeup to put Cleopatra to shame, and leaning against a shiny new sports car as seductively as she could manage.

Belle blew irritably at a curl that had fallen from her messy updo and was hanging in her face, tempted again to call Ruby and tell her that this wasn’t worth it. She could find some other facet of human behavior to observe, to complete the task set for them by their psych professor. The road leading into Storybrooke didn’t seem to have much traffic anyway, which kind of defeated the purpose of this experiment.

She turned, leaning into the open car window to pick up her phone that she’d tossed on the seat, since this miniscule dress lacked pockets. As her fingers closed around the device, she heard a car approaching and straightened up to look.

A sleek sports car not unlike the one she’d borrowed from Ruby for today, pulled up next to her and a man with white-blond hair got out and swaggered toward her, pouring on a little too much charm. Belle hit the redial button on her phone.

“Having car troubles there, Miss?”

“Yeah, she quit on me before I could get into town,” she answered, waving at the hood which was propped open. “I’ve got it taken care of, though. A friend is coming to get me.”

He only glanced at the engine before propping an arm on the top of the car and leaning in next to her, too close. Belle ignored him as the phone rang in her ear.

“Are you sure?” He made a show of glancing over his shoulder. “I don’t see anyone coming. Why don’t you let me give you a ride, and we can send the tow truck back to get your car.”

“Thanks, but I really do have it covered.” The call connected, and she didn’t even wait for a greeting. “Yeah, Ruby? You’re on your way, right? Oh, and Granny too? Tell me, is she still as good with a crossbow as I remember?”

From the corner of her eye, she saw the man shudder.

“Everything okay?” Ruby asked.

“I guess you do have it covered,” the man said, stepping back. “Well, I’ll leave you to wait for your friends, then.”

“I’m fine. Just a sec.”

She waved a cheerful goodbye to the man, who ignored her. Dust kicked up as he sped away; his license plate read DOC W.

“Is someone there?”

“Not anymore. Just had a guy stop, I think he was a doctor.”

“Oh my God. Did he have freakishly bleached hair?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Doctor Whale. Kind of a sleazeball, but I’ve never known him to be dangerous. Did he try anything with you?”

“Nah. As soon as I mentioned your granny and her crossbow, he tore out of here.”

“He’s been on the wrong side of her crossbow before; he wouldn’t want to risk it. I told you that name-dropping Granny would work.”

She heard a car engine from around the bend and told Ruby, “I better go. Someone else is coming and I need to look sexy and helpless.”

Ruby gave an inelegant snort. “Go get ‘em. Call me if you need backup.”

It was a pickup truck this time, and the man behind the wheel pulled up behind her, cutting his engine. He opened his door and stepped out, but stayed next to his truck, not even trying to approach.

“Hi, there. Can I help you with anything?”

“Thanks so much for stopping to offer, but I have a tow truck on the way.” His friendly, laid-back demeanor put her at ease immediately. She appreciated that he stayed next to his own vehicle and didn’t invade her personal space. 

“Well, if you’re sure…” he said uncertainly, and her gut said it was out of genuine concern for her. “I can sit in my truck and wait till the tow truck arrives. You shouldn’t be by yourself out here.”

“It’s fine, really. I have Ruby Lucas and her Granny on speed dial.” She held up her phone.

“You a friend of Ruby’s?”

“Yeah, we met last semester at the university, and now we have a couple classes together.”

“All right then, if you’re okay with waiting, I’m gonna go. But if I don’t see the tow truck headed this way, I’ll call Ruby myself and tell her to come pick you up.”

“Thank you, Mr….?”

“It’s David. David Nolan.”

“Thank you, David. I’m Lacey,” she introduced herself, sticking with the pseudonym that she and Ruby had concocted along with this harebrained scheme.

“Nice to meet you, Lacey. Stay safe.” With that, he got back in his truck and pulled away slowly enough that his vehicle didn’t kick up dust and rocks in her face. She saw him looking at her through the rearview mirror as he drove away.

She jotted down a few notes about the two people who had stopped, then found herself with nothing to do but wait again, so she picked up one of her textbooks. Might as well get some reading done while she had time. While her classes so far hadn’t been challenging in subject matter, they did require a fair amount of time management skill to get everything done, considering the course load of her double major. 

College life both was and was not everything she’d hoped for. She loved her classes, and had formed a small circle of steadfast girlfriends with whom to share the college experience. She loved the city she lived in, and took advantage of every opportunity to explore it and the surrounding areas. And there was so much more to explore, out there in this vast country. She couldn’t wait to get out there and see all of it. 

When it came to her dating life, though…. looking back, she wasn’t sure why she’d arrived at university with so much optimism that the men here would be different. They were hardly men at all, most of them, but immature and entitled boys who saw her pretty face and immediately decided they wanted her, with little regard to what she wanted. Just like at home, none of them seemed to really understand her, or want to put any effort into trying. 

What she wouldn’t give to have a serious conversation with a man about literature, politics, philosophy, or history, instead of being forced to paste a fake smile on her face and pretend she was enjoying yet another round of beer in a crowded sports bar. 

She’d only had one good experience meeting a man in a bar… or rather, a Scottish pub. 

She’d been traveling the world during a gap year, and as a visitor to Glasgow, she hadn’t known anyone there. She was simply passing through, and decided to wind down at the pub after a day of seeing the tourist sights. She’d taken the only empty stool at the bar, and ended up next to Rush, who declined to give his first name and obviously didn’t give two shits about anyone’s opinion. He looked to be about forty, with several days’ worth of beard growth and wrinkled clothes that he’d probably been wearing since the day before. 

Though her initial hello had been met with an unimpressed look, his interest was piqued when she started browsing brochures for possible sight-seeing the next day. One of her options was the ruins of a centuries-old castle, and he asked about her interest in seeing that particular place. It turned out that he was a university professor, and knew more about the history of the castle than she was sure she’d get on a cookie-cutter tour. 

They talked well into the night, which ended with an invitation to go back to his place. She hadn’t gone to the pub with the intention of getting laid, but she definitely wasn’t opposed to the idea. She said yes, and woke beside him the next morning, after the best night of sex she’d ever had. She’d heard -- from friends who’d had older lovers -- that sex with an older man was different, in the best way, from sex with guys their own age. They’d been right. 

She and Rush had parted ways amicably after an energetic round of morning sex followed by breakfast, but her mind had wandered back to that encounter way too often in the months since. 

Belle waited another ten minutes, trying and failing to focus on her reading,before the next car approached, this time from the direction of town. It was a bright yellow VW bug, and the woman who got out wore a sheriff’s badge on her red leather jacket.

“How you doing? I’m Emma Swan, town sheriff.”

“That’s not a sheriff’s car,” Belle commented, looking at the bug.

“No, it’s not. Storybrooke isn’t your typical town. I came to check on you, heard you were broken down out here.”

“Let me guess… from David Nolan?”

“Yeah. He was worried about you being out here by yourself, and he’s right. Why don’t you let me give you a lift back to town? You don’t need to be here for the car to get towed.”

“I’m fine, really. I need to stay out here.”

“Why?” Sheriff Swan asked suspiciously.

Belle groped for an excuse, but couldn’t bring herself to lie to law enforcement. “The truth is, I’m conducting a little experiment. Ruby Lucas and I are both taking a psych class at the university this semester. And our professor challenged us to study some facet of human behavior.”

“Ohh…kay. So what exactly are you studying?”

Belle shrugged. “Just keeping track of how many people will stop and offer help to a young woman wearing a short dress next to a fancy sports car.”

“Interesting.”

“I think the interesting part will be when I do this again next week, with a beat-up old car and wearing baggy sweats. Think I’ll get as many people stopping?”

“Now I see where you’re going with it,” Emma said, smiling.

“So… can you keep a secret? The experiment would hardly be valid if everyone knows why I’m out here.”

“I guess I can keep it to myself till you’re done. And I’ll be interested in seeing your results. But I’m gonna drive by myself every once in a while. Don’t worry, if I see someone stopped, I’ll play along. I just don’t like the idea of you being out here without backup.”

“I have backup. Ruby and her Granny.”

“It would take them a few minutes to get here, though. How long do you plan to be out here today?”

“A couple hours, I guess? Ruby said the number of cars heading into town should pick up, about…” She checked the time. “Well, any minute now.”

“Yeah, makes sense. Quite a few people commute to the city for work, and they’ll be heading home soon. I’ll go; don’t want to scare off your unwitting guinea pigs.”

“Thanks, Sheriff Swan.”

“What’s your name?”

Belle hesitated. “I told David Nolan it’s Lacey, but it’s really Belle.”

“Nice to meet you, Belle. Here, take one of my cards, it has my number on it. Go ahead and dial me, so I’ll have your number too.”

Belle smiled, dialing the number and holding her phone up so the sheriff could see her own number on the screen. A phone rang from her back pocket, and she pulled it out to hang up on the call.

“Ruby was right,” Belle commented.

“About?”

“She said Storybrooke had a lot of nice people in it. So far, it’s proving true.”

“Yeah, it does… and a few unsavory characters too. If any of them drop by, you tell them that you’re a close friend of mine, and don’t hesitate to call. I’ll keep my phone close.”

“Thanks, Sheriff.”

The yellow bug, which really was an odd choice for a sheriff’s car, pulled away. Belle relaxed a little, watching her leave. She felt safer now that the local law enforcement knew where she was and what she was doing. It occurred to her now, that she probably should have made contact with the sheriff’s office before starting this.

It’s not as if she and Ruby hadn’t considered the potential danger of hanging out on the side of the road alone, waiting for strangers to stop, but from the safety of her apartment they’d convinced themselves that having Ruby on call would be a sufficient safety net. Now, out here on this lonely stretch of road by herself, she realized how naïve they’d been.

Calm down, Belle. It’s fine. Ruby and Granny know where you are, and now the sheriff too. You’re fine.

She ducked into the car, tilting the mirror down to check her makeup and hardly recognizing herself. She’d never wear this much makeup on her own account, but Ruby had insisted that it was part of the persona she was creating. The whole point was for Belle to not be herself, she said as she applied it, constantly admonishing Belle that the least she could do was sit still and play along, since Ruby was lending her brand new car for this experiment. It was so new that no one in Storybrooke had seen it yet, which made it perfect for this endeavour. 

She heard another car approaching and hastily stood up, knowing her dress had ridden up in an inappropriate way. She tugged it down as far as she could and looked to see who was coming this time.

It was two young women, she was relieved to see. Probably close to her own age, in fact they may have been driving home from the university that she herself attended.

The passenger got out first, and gave her a friendly smile. “Having some trouble there? Can we help?”

Belle went through her usual explanation that she had a friend on the way, and thanked them for stopping, but it wasn’t necessary to wait with her, really. The two young women – who introduced themselves as Alice and Robin – insisted on giving her a phone number and said if her friend didn’t show up, to call them.

Belle waved as they pulled away, and made another notation in her book where she was keeping a tally of the people who stopped to offer help, along with any notes like ‘told the sheriff what I’m really doing out here.’

Over the next hour, several more cars stopped, proving Sheriff Swan correct in her prediction that traffic from the city would increase. 

A couple pulled over, and the woman -- a bubbly redhead named Ariel who made Belle laugh with her slightly scatterbrained demeanor -- got out to talk to her while the man stayed in the car. Ariel offered her phone number in case the tow truck didn’t arrive. 

A man with dark hair and a hook for a hand gave her a bad gut feeling, causing her to dial Ruby and invoke the threat of Granny’s crossbow again. The man’s arrogant smirk never wavered, but he obeyed Belle’s firm-but-polite request to go. 

The next person to stop was a woman in workout clothes who introduced herself as Mulan. Like others, she expressed concern that Belle was alone in an uninhabited area. She taught martial arts and self-defense classes in the city, she said, and had heard too many stories from the women who signed up for her defense classes to be easily convinced to leave a woman alone and unprotected. She left only after Belle called Ruby, who assured Mulan they were on their way. She handed Belle a business card before getting back in her car. 

She waited a bit, using the time to call Ruby and check in, and also answering a text from the sheriff, before a pickup truck came barreling down the road. It was traveling far too quickly for this narrow piece of driving real estate, and went past her, making her cough with the dust it stirred. Several men rode in the back of the truck, and they were yelling something as they passed. Gravel ground under the tires as the truck came to an abrupt halt, then it backed up toward her.

Belle wrenched open the car door and got in, rolling the windows up and checking that all the doors were locked. She dialed Ruby again.

The truck parked on the opposite side of the road, and the men in the back started to get out, before the driver exited the cab and said something to them. They settled back into the bed of the pickup, and the driver came around the front to stand in plain view. He was short, but his impressive build spoke of weight and strength. He held his hands out in full view, raising his voice to be heard without going closer. Belle could just hear him through the closed window.

“You okay there, sister? I’m Leroy. I can take a look under the hood if you want, but I’m not gonna come closer if it’s gonna freak you out.”

Ruby answered, and Belle started talking immediately.

“Ruby, there’s a pickup truck here, with about seven or eight men in it. I got freaked when they stopped and I’m sitting in the car with the doors locked. The driver said his name is Leroy.”

“Short, stocky guy, with a beard?” Ruby asked.

“Yes.”

“Yeah, that’s Leroy and his brothers. Nothing to fear from them, Belle. Leroy might look tough, but he’s a teddy bear. None of them are dangerous.”

The man was still standing there, waiting for an answer, and starting to look concerned. Based on Ruby’s assurances, she felt confident enough to roll the window down halfway.

“I’m okay,” she called. “I have someone coming to get me. Thanks for stopping, though.”

“You sure? We can sit in our truck and wait till your ride gets here,” he offered.

“What did he say?” Ruby asked. “Let me talk to him.”

Belle tapped the button and held her phone out the window, but stayed in the car. Her adrenaline was still pumping from the sight of several strange men barreling toward her in a truck.

“You’re on speaker,” she told her, and Ruby’s voice came out of the phone, sounding far away but recognizable.

“Hey, Leroy? It’s Ruby. Can you hear me?”

“Yeah, sister.”

“I’m the friend coming to get her, and we’ll be there soon. So thanks for stopping, but you can go on home.”

“If you say so.” He looked confused, but waved to Belle and wished her luck before getting back in his truck and driving away.

Belle breathed a sigh of relief, and spoke to Ruby again.

“Thanks, Ruby. I got scared for a moment. I know you said they were harmless, but I didn’t know that when they stopped.”

“You okay out there? It’s getting dark soon, and you don’t want to be out there by yourself at night. Ready to pack it in?”

“Maybe just a few more minutes.”

“If you say so. Still want me to come pick you up, to maintain the story?”

“Yeah. Why don’t you come in about fifteen minutes?”

“Will do.”

Belle hung up, feeling better now that the end of this little project was in sight, for today at least. She tossed the phone back into the car and blew that errant curl out of her eyes again.

It was time to get off this road, and out of this laughably short dress. She couldn’t wait to change into pajamas and settle in at Ruby’s house for the planned sleepover. Her friend had lobbied for a night out, till Belle pointed out that she needed to remain an unknown person to Storybrooke residents till after the second phase of the experiment. So instead, they planned to stuff themselves on Granny’s excellent cooking and watch a movie at home.

The sound of an approaching car made her look up. Drat. She didn’t really want anyone else to stop, now that she’d decided to quit for the day. She was tired of playing this role, and these shoes were killing her feet. Nevertheless, she stood up straight as the expensive-looking car slowed down and parked on the shoulder, just behind her borrowed sports car. Just maintain the charade for a few minutes longer, she told herself, and then Ruby would be here to rescue her.

The car was close enough now for her to see that it was a man behind the wheel, but she didn’t feel the need to lock herself behind closed doors. Maybe it was the restraint with which he’d pulled over, or maybe it was the car itself, which implied a certain class.

The door opened and a man in a suit got out, the task taking longer than usual. As he came around the door and closed it, she realized he was using a cane. He wasn’t a tall man, or a large one, but something about the way he carried himself spoke of confidence and authority. This man was someone to be reckoned with, and she knew it before he started speaking. He also looked vaguely familiar, in a way that she couldn’t quite place.

“Good evening,” he called from beside his car. He made no move to get closer. “Having car problems?”

“Yeah,” Belle said absently, watching the way his fingers curved around the handle of his cane. She realized that he was probably expecting a longer answer, and forced her gaze back up to his face, only to be distracted again by his shoulder-length hair flowing back in the mild evening breeze. “Uh, yeah. She just quit on me, right before I got to town.”

“Would you like me to take a look?” he asked. 

His voice was smooth, the words rolling off his tongue. He had an accent… Scottish, maybe? And it clicked. He reminded her of Rush.

“It’s not necessary,” Belle assured him, remembering her cover story. “I actually have someone coming to get me. They’ll be here any minute.”

“Someone from town? I may know them.”

“Yeah, probably. Ruby Lucas and her Granny.”

“Ahh. I know them well. Mrs. Lucas’ charming inn is one of my properties.”

“You own the inn?”

“And the diner.”

“Oh… so you’re Mr. Gold,” she said, making the connection.

Ruby and her Granny had spoken often of the landlord who owned the buildings where they ran the diner and inn. Based on their unflattering descriptions, she’d developed a mental image of Mr. Gold as a mobster type. Ruby never said that Mr. Gold wore impeccable designer suits that showed off his trim figure to best advantage, or that his voice could make a woman’s knees go weak. Ruby never mentioned that the infamous Mr. Gold oozed class and refinement.

“My reputation precedes me, I see,” Mr. Gold said. Was it her imagination, or did he look disappointed? “Well, I’m sure you don’t want to be caught conversing with the town monster. I’ll leave you to wait for your friends.”

“Monster?” Belle questioned, making him stop as he turned to get back in his car. “They never called you that.”

“Really? Perhaps their opinion of me is higher than I thought.”

“Do people really call you that?”

“Sometimes... though not to my face, of course.”

“That’s awful! What could you possibly have done to deserve such a nickname?”

He shrugged.

“Expect them to pay their rent on time? Expect them to abide by the rules of a contract?”

“That’s it?” she said, dubious. “Surely, you’ve done something more to earn such harsh judgement from your neighbors?” 

“Yes, well… ‘we judge ourselves by what we feel capable of doing, while others judge us by what we’ve already done.’” 

“I must say, Mr. Gold, I wasn’t expecting to have Longfellow quoted at me on this empty stretch of country road.” 

She saw his surprise when she mentioned the poet’s name. He took a few steps closer, bringing him almost within arm’s reach. 

“And I wasn’t expecting the quote to be recognized by a young woman who looks ready for a night of partying in the big city.” 

“Perhaps you shouldn’t underestimate me, Mr. Gold. After all, there’s no reason why a young woman can’t be capable of quoting literature by day and partying by night.” 

“My apologies.” He gave a small bow. “You’re right, I shouldn’t have formed a judgement so quickly.” 

“And you, Mr. Gold?” 

“What about me?” 

“What are _you_ capable of?” 

He gave her a secretive smile, and she held her breath to see what answer he would give. There was a man who looked very like Mr. Gold, on the other side of the world, and Belle knew very well what he was capable of. 

“Well, Miss--?”

“You can… call me Lacey,” she said, barely remembering to give the false name. 

“Lacey….?” He trailed off meaningfully. 

“French,” she responded, unable to come up with a convincing last name on the spot. 

“Well, Miss French. If you got to know me--” He paused at the sound of an approaching car. 

She turned to look, and damn it. Ruby and Granny had arrived, and from the looks on their faces as they pulled up next to Belle, they were none too happy to find her talking to Mr. Gold. 

Ruby rolled down her window before the car rolled to a complete stop. 

“B-- Uh, Lacey! Looks like we’re just in time!” 

“Is he bothering you?” Granny asked from the passenger seat. Her crossbow was on her lap, an arrow already notched. 

“No, not at all. We were just discussing literature,” Belle said tartly. _And could have been discussing more personal topics, if not for your bad timing._

“I swear, you and your books. Well, you don’t have to talk to him anymore. Get your stuff and let’s go,” Ruby said, giving Gold an uneasy look. 

“I enjoyed our conversation, Mr. Gold,” Belle said, holding out a hand. 

Surprise flickered in his eyes before he accepted her handshake. His palm was smooth, but she felt calluses on his fingertips, as he took her hand. One firm shake and he released her, stepping back. 

“As did I… Lacey.” 

With a flickering look toward the two ladies glaring at him from their car, he turned back toward his own vehicle. 

Belle grabbed her bag from the sports car and got into the back seat. Ruby was putting the car in reverse before the door was fully closed, performing a three-point turn in the road and heading back toward Storybrooke. 

A tow truck was approaching; Ruby waved as it passed by them. Belle turned in her seat, catching a glimpse of Mr. Gold standing alone, before the truck blocked her view.


	2. Chapter 2

“Belle, tell us the truth,” Ruby demanded, as soon as they were headed toward Storybrooke. “Was Mr. Gold harassing you?” 

“No. I already told you. We were having a perfectly civil conversation.” 

“About literature.” 

“Yes. He quoted Henry Wadsworth Longfellow.” 

“Who?” 

Belle sighed. “Nevermind. The point is, he seems intelligent and well-read, two qualities that you failed to mention during all the numerous times that you ranted about what a terrible person he is.” 

“Oh my God… you like him!” Ruby whipped around to gape at her before turning back to the road. 

“Maybe?” Now Granny was staring at her as well, and she was able to stare for longer because she wasn’t driving. “I mean, I only talked to him for five minutes, but it was a better conversation than any I’ve had with the boys at school.” 

“Belle, honey… I’d worry about you, if you got mixed up with him,” Granny said. 

“What’s so awful about him? What’s he actually done to anyone, besides collect rent on his properties?”

“Well, that’s about it, really… it’s just that he’s such a bastard about it. I don’t know anything else about him, because no one talks to him. Well, except Alice Jones, but you can’t trust her opinion on anything.” 

“Why not?” Belle asked. 

“She’s a little…” Ruby twirled a finger next to her temple. 

“Does she spend time with another girl her age, named Robin?” 

“Oh yeah, that’s her girlfriend.” 

“They stopped today. They both seemed perfectly nice, and not crazy at all.” 

“Alice is pretty stable, as long as she stays on her meds. When she’s not on them, though… Robin is the only one who can talk her back from Looneyville.”

“So your only evidence that Mr. Gold is a horrible person, is that he shows up once a month to collect the rent, and no one talks to him except a woman that you deem crazy. It’s never occurred to you, that maybe you’re being judgemental?” 

A long silence followed, before Ruby spoke again, changing tactics. 

“Isn’t he a little old for you?” Ruby asked, and even from the back seat Belle could see her grimace. “I mean, you could be making out with a muscle hunk like Gaston. Do you really want to see what’s under Gold’s expensive suit? I mean, he’s kinda scrawny, don’t you think?” 

“Ruby, for the last time, give it a rest about Gaston. We went on one date, only because he wouldn’t leave me alone, and it was a disaster. The guy doesn’t have two brain cells to rub together.”

“But--”

“Ruby!” 

“Fine!” She subsided into a begrudging silence, but sent Granny a sidelong look. Belle sighed, knowing that they hadn’t dropped the topic for good. 

They were coming into Storybrooke now, and Belle ducked down as Ruby drove the short distance to the inn and parked around the back, where there was little chance of anyone seeing Belle as she entered. She retrieved her bag from the trunk and went straight inside to drop it in Ruby’s bedroom in the family’s part of the house, separate from the inn’s rental rooms. 

“Granny’s gonna bring us dinner from the diner,” Ruby said from the doorway. 

“Okay,” Belle said, striving for a neutral tone. 

“Hey. I’m sorry if we came on too strong, about Mr. Gold. Didn’t mean to tell you what to do with your life or anything.” 

Belle sighed, sitting on the bed. 

“I know you’re only warning me because you care,” she started. “It’s just… I don’t understand what you’re warning me about. I’ve listened to you talk about what a monster he is for months now, ever since we met last semester. The man I met today is nothing like what you described. I was expecting a mob boss!” 

“Belle… do you think you might actually like him?” 

“I don’t know yet. Let’s just say I’m…” She trailed off, searching for the right word, and finally finished, “Intrigued. I’d like to talk to him some more, and see if it goes somewhere.” 

Ruby came into the room fully, sitting cross-legged on the bed next to her. 

“Okay… okay,” she said, as if trying to convince herself. “I’ll try not to judge, even if I’m silently wondering why him.” 

Belle flipped her hands palm-up in a ‘who knows?’ gesture. “No one can explain attraction or chemistry, can they? Haven’t you ever liked anyone that wasn’t your usual type, or that others might not approve of?”

Ruby looked down, suddenly absorbed with picking non-existent lint off her jeans. 

“Oh my God, you have! Who was it?” 

“Someone in our Psych class,” Ruby admitted. 

“Psych class? But the first day, you looked around and said you didn’t see a single decent guy there. You said you’d sooner date one of the girls,” Belle laughed, then cut herself off when she saw the look on her friend’s face. “Oh.” 

Ruby nodded, avoiding eye contact. 

“Who is she, Ruby?” Belle asked softly. 

Ruby glanced toward the door. 

“Granny doesn’t know?” Belle guessed.

She shook her head. 

“You don’t have to tell me, but if you want to talk, I promise your secret is safe with me.”

“It’s… Dorothy Gale,” Ruby whispered, looking shy. 

It took her a moment to place the student Ruby was talking about. 

“Oh… the one who sits in front of you, and wears her hair in braids so often?” 

“Mm-hmm.” 

“She’s cute,” Belle smiled, sliding down to get comfortable against a pillow. “So when are you going to ask her out?”

“It’s not that simple! I don’t even know if she likes girls, and even if she does, asking her out means I have to admit that I like girls, and I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I just barely admitted it to myself.” 

“Am I the first person you’ve told?” Belle asked. 

Ruby nodded, not looking at her, and Belle reached out to hold her hand. 

“Thank you for trusting me. I promise, your secret is safe with me. For however long you want to keep it.” 

“Thanks.”

“And just so you know… I’ll totally play wing-woman for you, if you do decide to ask out Dorothy.” 

Ruby grinned at the thought. 

“Do you… want me to do the same for you, with Mr. Gold? I will if you want, it’s only fair,” she said, but her uncertain expression betrayed her doubts. 

Belle laughed. 

“You know, I’d settle for an open mind. If you see me talking to him again, try not to scowl at us, hmm? And maybe block Granny if she goes for her crossbow?” 

“Deal.” 

* * *

A week later, Belle positioned herself on the same stretch of road leading to Storybrooke. It was the same day of the week, and she was starting her experiment at the same time. Nature had even cooperated by giving her the same weather. The only two factors that had changed were her appearance, and the car. 

Today, she was wearing a mismatched sweat suit that was two sizes too large, drooping off her body and hiding her curves. Her hair was pulled back in a simple braid, frizzing around the edges because she hadn’t used hairspray, and she wore no makeup at all. The vehicle for today was a rusty station wagon destined for the junkyard. It had been towed there by Ruby’s mechanic friend, and anyone who tried to look under the hood for the source of her ‘engine trouble’ would find no engine at all. 

Belle made sure her notebook and pen were within easy reach, then leaned back against the car. Nothing to do now, but wait.

The first car to stop contained Robin and Alice, whom she’d met last week. 

They got out of the car, with identical confused expressions. 

“Weren’t you… here last week?” Robin asked. 

“Yeah. Seem to be having bad luck,” Belle answered. 

“And people say I break down a lot,” Alice muttered. 

“Why don’t you get a ride with us?” Robin offered. “You shouldn’t be out here alone.” 

“You know, I wasn’t alone for very long last week. So many nice Storybrooke residents stopped to check on me, that I never had time to feel alone.” 

“Including Mr. Gold?” Alice asked, with a mischievous grin. “He told me he talked to you. Seemed quite taken with you, actually.” She winked. 

“Yes, he stopped. I enjoyed our conversation. I would have liked to talk to him longer, but my friend arrived to pick me up.” 

“Well, why don’t you ride into town with us, and we’ll drop you off at his shop, and you can talk to him all you want?” Alice asked. 

Belle laughed at her forward manner. Alice certainly didn’t beat around the bush! Robin simply gave her a bemused smile. She was no doubt accustomed to Alice’s antics. 

“That’s a lovely offer, but I need to stay here,” Belle said, not without some regret. 

“Why?” Robin asked. 

“I can’t really explain right now, but I’ll be in Storybrooke this weekend. The next time you see me, I promise I’ll tell you.” 

“A woman of secrets. I can respect that,” Alice gave a decisive nod. “Well, we’d best be on our way then!”

She turned around to the car without another word, and Robin looked at Belle and shrugged, as if to say, ‘what can you do?’ 

“You still have my number that I gave you last week, right?” she asked. 

Belle nodded. 

“Well, if you change your mind, please don’t hesitate to call.” 

She waved by to them as they drove away, and picked up her phone to send a quick ‘I’m fine’ text to Ruby, then checked her email. There was a new message from their psych professor, announcing that their next project would require them to pair up. There was a spreadsheet posted online. If anyone wanted to request their partner, all they had to do was put their desired partner’s name next to their own. 

Grinning to herself, Belle found Ruby’s name and typed ‘Dorothy Gale’ next to it, including Ruby’s cell number in the contact info slot. Ruby would no doubt freak out about it at first, but hopefully she’d have cause to thank Belle in the long run. 

Choosing a partner for herself required some thought. She wasn’t particularly close to anyone in the class other than Ruby, but if she couldn’t partner with her, she wanted to make sure she chose someone. She couldn’t leave the spot next to her name blank and risk ending up with someone who wouldn’t pull their weight. After reviewing the names on the list, she put ‘Anna Arendelle’ next to her own. They’d spoken a few times and Anna seemed friendly, and was doing well in the class if the test score Belle glimpsed once was any indication. 

Pleased with her results, she slipped the phone in her pocket and waited. It didn’t take too long for another car to appear down the road. It slowed as it passed her, enough for her to see there were two people inside, then pulled over, parking in front of her car. 

A woman got out, followed by a young girl who was probably her daughter, judging by the resemblance. 

“Hi! Can we help?” 

“Hi. Thanks so much for stopping, but I have a friend on the way to pick me up. I’ll be fine.” 

“Who’s your friend?” 

“Ruby. Do you know her?” 

“Of course. Everyone knows Ruby, and Granny. I’m Jacinda, by the way, and this is my daughter Lucy.” 

“I’m Lacey.” She couldn’t help a smile as she gave the fake name. Jacinda and Lucy both radiated friendliness. 

“Lacey, I know you don’t know me, but I don’t feel right about leaving you out here by yourself. If I call Ruby and get her to vouch for me, will you let me give you a ride to the diner?” 

“It’s so sweet of you to be concerned, but really… I’m fine, and Ruby is on her way.” 

It took a few more minutes to convince the two of them to go, but they did, with a reminder from Lucy that they had ice cream in the car which was surely starting to melt by now. 

A few minutes after Jacinda and her daughter left, a familiar black car approached from the direction of Storybrooke, and Belle stood up straighter. 

For the first time, she regretted today’s wardrobe. Although she enjoyed dressing nicely most days, she wasn’t a vain person, and presenting herself as less-than-perfect hadn’t bothered her, till now. Her plain clothes and lack of makeup were simply a necessary part of getting her assignment done, no big deal. 

However, as Mr. Gold’s sleek car pulled up behind her nonfunctional car and the door opened, Belle tried to at least tuck her hair behind her ears and smooth down her sweatshirt, before realizing the futility of it. She wasn’t going to look attractive in this particular ensemble, no matter what she did. 

“Hello again,” Mr. Gold said as he approached, stopping several feet away. “It’s Lacey, correct?”

“Yes,” she nodded, the lie feeling heavy in her mouth. She didn’t want to lie to this particular Storybrooke resident. 

“You look different today,” he commented in a neutral tone. “And you have a different car.” 

“Yes.” 

“Do you want to share the reasons behind the change?” 

She considered telling him, but just shrugged dismissively. 

“Not right now.” 

“And I don’t suppose you’d like me to look under the hood, to find the source of your engine trouble?” 

“It’s not necessary, Mr. Gold.” 

He quirked a brow at her response, before asking, “May I keep you company, while you wait for the tow truck that is presumably on its way?” 

“I’d like that, very much.” She had the absurd thought that she’d like to ask him to take a seat, and offer him a drink, but they were on the side of the road. She pulled herself up onto the trunk of the car, and patted the space next to her, since it was the best she could do. “Please, take a seat in my salon, and we shall discuss the topic du jour.” 

He approached, and leaned against the car next to her, declining to sit as she had done. 

“And what is the topic du jour, Mademoiselle?” 

“Books,” she answered, after a moment’s thought. “What are you currently reading?” 

“A history of antiquities,” he answered. “A bit dry, but with abundant useful information for someone in my line of work.” 

“I thought your line of work was hard-ass landlord,” she teased. 

“I also own a pawn shop in town, and I happen to be licensed to practice law as well.” 

“A man of many talents.” 

“And you? What are your talents?” he asked. 

“Oh, me? I can recite poetry and famous literature quotes on queue, I’m aces at research, and talented at learning foreign languages. I also play a mean game of pool.” 

“Hmm. That last skill is a bit of a departure from the others.” 

“Well, to be honest, I didn’t know how till a few months ago. My first week at university, I went out with Ruby to a pool bar, and when I said I’d never played it, some asshole jock made a comment about how girls couldn’t learn pool if their lives depended on it.” Belle rolled her eyes. “Ruby challenged him on the spot, and wiped the floor with him.” 

“Sounds like Miss Lucas. That still doesn’t explain your skill at the game, though.” 

“Jock’s pride was hurt. He tried to salvage it by saying that I still didn’t know pool, and that proved his point… so I asked Ruby to teach me. We went back at the end of the semester, on a crowded Saturday night when everyone was there, and it was my turn to challenge him.” 

“And did you… wipe the floor with him?”

“Oh, that floor was polished to a mirror shine by the time I left. Made a tidy profit, too.” 

He chuckled. 

“I do admire someone who can turn a situation to their advantage.” 

“Why, thank you.” She mimed a bow. 

They were quiet for a moment, till he broke the silence. 

“And what might you be reading these days? I told you about my current book.” 

“Oh… don’t have much time or energy to read books of my own choosing these days, unfortunately. It’s mostly textbooks and other assigned reading for my classes.” 

“You’re in school?” 

“Mm-hmm.”

“And what is your course of study?”

“Literature and linguistics. I plan to go straight to graduate school when I finish my undergrad, and study Library Science.” 

“So you want to be a librarian?” 

“Yes. It’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted to be.”

“Interesting. Most young children would say astronaut, or famous actress, or something they regard as exciting.” 

“And what’s more exciting than having all the knowledge of the human race at your fingertips, and passing that knowledge on to anyone who needs it?” 

“I must say, Miss French… you have a very mature perspective, for someone so young. How did you come to regard librarian as such a noble career?” 

“My mother. She was librarian for our hometown, back in Australia, and she was amazing at it. I used to watch her as she fielded all the questions from people from all walks of life, wanting to know everything from beekeeping to computer engineering. She always found their answer. When I was little, I thought she had magic, because how else could she know so much?” 

“I hope I’m not speaking out of turn, Miss French, but I notice that you’re speaking of your mother in the past tense.” 

“Yes. She… passed away when I was sixteen.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Thank you.” Silence fell again, and he seemed in no hurry to fill it, letting her have a moment. “I had sixteen years with her, at least. Long enough to make me the person I am. She gave me a love of books, a talent for languages, and a longing to see the world. She tried to give me a love of gardening as well, but I didn’t inherit her green thumb.” 

“And… if I may ask, is that wanderlust how you ended up here, in Maine?” 

She hesitated, trying to gather her thoughts. Before she could speak, they looked up at the sound of a vehicle approaching. 

It was David Nolan in his pickup again,looking very puzzled as he got out.

“Gold,” he greeted neutrally. 

“Mr. Nolan.” 

He looked at Belle next, his confusion evident. 

“It’s Lacey, right? Weren’t you here last week? In a different car?”

“I was. Broke down again, it seems.” 

“In the same spot?” 

He looked so perplexed that she took pity on him. 

“Mr. Nolan, there’s an explanation, but I can’t give it to you yet. The next time you see me, I can explain.” 

“I’m looking forward to it. Well, if you’re okay, I’m going to go.” His voice rose, making it a question as he shot a sideways glance toward Gold.

“Mr. Gold accepted my invitation to sit and talk for a bit, till the tow truck gets here,” Belle said smoothly. Nolan looked like he wanted to say more, but seemed to shrug it off. 

“Alright then.” 

He got into his truck and drove away, but Belle saw the look he gave Gold as he passed. 

“Everyone seems very concerned about leaving me in your company, Mr. Gold.” 

“You know my reputation, Miss French. If you’re concerned about tarnishing your own reputation by being seen with me, I will leave.” 

He pushed off the car, ready to walk away, and Belle grabbed his arm without thinking. 

“No, don’t leave!” She realized what she’d done and released her grip. “I just mean… I was enjoying our talk. And I don’t care what others think.”

“Alright then.” He leaned back again, getting comfortable. “What were we talking about?” 

“You asked how I ended up in Maine.” 

“Yes. Only if you want to share.” 

“I don’t mind, it’s just that it’s a bit of a downer.” She took a breath. “It wasn’t just wanderlust that brought me to Maine, or to the USA. I guess I was running away, to be honest.” 

“From what?” 

“Memories. From… everyone in my hometown who still looked at me with pity, a full three years after my mother’s funeral. From my father, who’s never been the same since she passed. I just… wanted to get away. So after one year of university, I decided to take a year off and travel the world.” 

A car passed; Belle glanced over, but couldn’t see who was driving. She made a mental note to write down that a car had passed by without stopping. 

“Travel does tend to change one’s perspective, I’ve found.” Gold’s comment drew her attention back to him, and she nodded agreement. 

“It changed mine. By the end of that year, I couldn’t fathom going back home. I wanted to go somewhere new, get a fresh start. Go somewhere that no one knew my history, or what I’d lost.” 

“And yet, you told me. A virtual stranger. Why is that?” 

Belle shrugged, unable to put into words why she felt she could confide in him. It was just a feeling that she’d had since their first conversation, that he was a kindred soul. 

“I guess I just had a hunch, that maybe you’d understand.” 

“I understand… more than you know.” 

Something in his voice made her turn to look at him, and the grief on his face made her catch her breath. 

“Who did you lose?” she asked softly. 

“My son.” 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. It’s one thing to lose a parent, but to lose a child…” She reached out, hesitantly, and rested a hand over his where he gripped his cane. “And here I was going on about my grief, not knowing that you had your own. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s quite alright, Miss French. You helped remind me that loss is a universal experience. I tend to forget sometimes, with my solitary existence.” 

“May I ask how?” 

“Car accident.” 

“Were you with him?”

He nodded. “It was the same accident that injured my ankle beyond repair.” He gestured toward his foot. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry.” 

He shrugged. 

“I’ve gotten used to it.” 

A car pulled up beside them, and Ariel waved through the window. 

“Hi, again! You do seem to have a lot of car trouble!” 

“Yeah, just bad luck I guess,” Belle called from her seat on the trunk. “But a tow truck is on the way, and Mr. Gold is keeping me company till then. I’m fine, really.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure!” Ariel waved again as she rolled up the window and the car pulled away. 

Belle’s phone rang from her pocket. The caller ID said it was Ruby, and Belle realized she hadn’t checked in for some time, distracted as she was with Mr. Gold. 

“Excuse me,” she said, sliding down off the hood and walking a few steps away.

“Belle! Are you okay?” Ruby demanded as soon as the call connected. 

“I’m fine, Ruby. Calm down.” 

“You didn’t call for over an hour, and then David came in the diner and said he saw you out there with Mr. Gold.” 

“Yes, and I thought we established that you were going to keep an open mind about that,” Belle said pointedly. 

“Right.” There was a pause, and when she spoke again, she sounded calmer. “Sorry. Old habits and all that.” 

“It’s okay. Thanks for checking on me, but I need to go now.” 

“Okay. Don’t forget to check in again.” 

“I promise,” Belle said, and ended the call. She put the phone in her pocket, made her way back to Mr. Gold and pulled herself up on the car. “Sorry about that.” 

“Let me guess… Miss Lucas found out that I was keeping you company, and was concerned for your safety.” 

“Something like that, yeah. Sorry.” 

“Not your fault, Miss French.” 

“I still don’t understand why everyone in town seems to regard you in such a negative light.” 

“To be fair to them, they’ve only known me since after the death of my son. I moved to Storybrooke after he passed, and I haven’t been the easiest person to be around since then.” 

“Too many memories where you were?” He nodded. “I know that feeling. So… how’s Storybrooke for a place to get away from it all?” 

“If you’re willing to adopt a beastly attitude to fend off the overly friendly and, in some cases, overly nosy demeanor of the townspeople, then it works very well.” 

“Ahh. So that’s how you got your reputation.” 

“No one in Storybrooke knows about my son, and I prefer it that way.” 

“And yet, you told me after less than an hour’s acquaintance. Why is that?” Belle asked, lobbing his question right back to him. 

“I’m not sure, Miss French. You seem to inspire trust in me, as no one else ever has, other than my son. That sort of trust, and unconditional love, doesn’t happen very often. I haven’t been truly happy since losing him.” 

“‘The greatest happiness of life is the conviction that we are loved, loved for ourselves, or rather loved in spite of ourselves,’” Belle quoted softly. 

“Yes. That sums it up rather well.”

“It sounds like, since you’ve lost your son, no one’s really gotten to know you.” 

“Yes, well… I’m a difficult man to know.” 

“I’m not sure I agree with that. I’m getting to know you.” 

“Yes, I suppose you are.” 

They both looked up at the sound of an approaching vehicle. It was the sheriff in her distinctive yellow Bug. 

“Hey there,” she called as she got out. “Everything all right?” 

“Everything’s fine, Sheriff. Mr. Gold is just keeping me company until the tow truck gets here.” 

“Really.” Her tone dripped scepticism. 

“That’s right, Sheriff,” Gold answered in a cool tone.

“You’re sure you okay out here?” she asked Belle again. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Okay then, I’ll go,” the Sheriff replied, looking as though she was acting against her better judgement. 

“What’s next for you, Miss French?” Mr. Gold asked after the Bug pulled away. 

“What do you mean?” 

“After the tow truck that you’ve supposedly called arrives, and takes your car back to Storybrooke, what are you going to do next?” 

“I’ll spend the night with Ruby at Granny’s inn, and then stay the weekend. Ruby’s going to introduce me to the diner, since I’ll be working there this summer.” 

“Really? You’re going to spend your summer in Storybrooke?” 

“Is that so surprising?” 

“I rather assumed you would want to go home, visit your father.” 

“Plane tickets to Australia cost a lot of money. I can spend every cent I have getting home, and then worry about paying for a plane ticket back here at the end of summer, or I can stay here and make money at Granny’s diner. Seems a pretty easy choice to me.” 

“You aren’t close to your father, then?” 

“Well, we…” 

Another car passed them, way too fast, kicking up dust that made Belle cough. She turned to look and managed to catch the license plate before the car disappeared around the curve. Dr. Whale. She’d be sure to make a note of that. 

“I’m sorry, where were we again?” she asked. 

“I asked about your father, but maybe I shouldn’t have. I shouldn’t pry into your relationships, based on our brief acquaintance.” 

“No, it’s okay, I’m just not sure how to explain. My father and I, we used to be close, or I thought we were. It wasn’t till after my mother passed away, that I realized how much she was the one that made our family work. Without her, my father and I didn’t know how to talk to each other, or how to be a family unit with just the two of us. We grieved her loss in different ways, and when we started to come out the other side of it, well… our lives had diverged. I couldn’t stand to stay there and keep clinging to the remnants of what we’d lost. That was another reason I decided to leave for good.”

“I understand. Do you have any regrets about leaving?” 

“Only one. I hate being so far from my mother’s grave. If I were there, I’d visit once in a while, and make sure it always had fresh flowers. I hope my dad is doing it.” 

“I’m sure your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to put your dreams and ambitions on hold, only to stay nearby her grave.” 

“I know. She told me exactly that, before she passed away.” She let a quiet laugh escape. “It was even the message of the poetry she requested I recite at the funeral service.” 

“May I ask which poem?” 

She hadn’t spoken those words aloud, or even looked at them on the page, since the day of her mother’s funeral. His deep brown eyes studied her, waiting for her response. She knew instinctively that he would accept without question if she declined to answer, but realized that she wanted to tell him. She faced forward, away from his sympathetic gaze, and focused on the horizon. She took a steadying breath. 

“‘I bequeath myself to the dirt, to grow from the grass I love; if you want me again, look for me under your boot-soles.’” Her voice cracked, and she paused, knowing her voice would shake if she tried to continue.

A warm hand came down over hers, squeezing lightly, before Mr. Gold spoke. 

“‘Failing to fetch me at first, keep encouraged,’” he supplied the next line.

“‘Missing me one place, search another,’” Belle recited through her tears, which she was no longer trying to supress. 

“‘I stop somewhere, waiting for you,’” Mr. Gold finished. He pulled his pocket square out and reached toward her face, but stopped short of touching her. “May I?” At her nod, he wiped her cheeks with a featherlight touch, the silk soft against her skin. 

“Thank you,” she said shakily. “The people of Storybrooke have it all wrong. You’re the furthest thing from a monster.” 

“Yes, well… don’t tell them. I’d prefer they continue to keep their distance.” 

“Will that include me, when I move to Storybrooke this summer?” she asked. 

“Miss French, you can get as close as you like.” 

She gave a weak smile through her tears, and deliberately scooted closer to him, so that her knees touched his arm where he leaned against the car. 

“I, umm… have a confession,” she said after a moment. 

“Yes?” 

“My name’s not Lacey. I’m sorry I lied to you last week, but it was all part of the project.” 

“Am I about to find out the reason behind your mysterious change of appearance, from last week to now?” 

“Uh, yeah. I was… doing an experiment for my psych class. Ruby dreamed it up actually, but I let her talk me into doing it.” 

“And what exactly was the experiment, Miss….?” He trailed off meaningfully. 

“Oh, my last name is really French.” 

“And your first name?” 

“Belle,” she said softly, glad to finally tell him the truth. 

“Belle, meaning beautiful. It fits you. Nice to finally meet the real you, Belle.” 

He held out his hand, and when she took it, bent to kiss the back of her fingers. 

“And your name?” she asked. 

“Well, no one in Storybrooke knows my first name, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Oh,” she said, trying to hide her disappointment. “I understand.” 

What was it with her and attractive, older Scottish men, who refused to give their first names?

“No, I don’t think you do. I was simply asking if you can keep a secret.” 

“Promise,” she smiled. 

“My name is Curran.” 

“How lovely. Is it Scottish in origin?” 

“Yes.” 

“And what does it mean?” 

“Depending on which source you consult, it means either ‘hero’ or ‘dagger.’”

“Thank you for trusting me with your name.” 

“Would you like to return the favor, and tell me what you were really doing out here on this stretch of road?” 

“Right. The assignment was to study some aspect of human behavior. So Ruby came up with this idea to find out, are people more likely to stop for a young woman wearing a short skimpy dress next to a new sports car? Or would they be equally likely to stop for a young woman wearing baggy sweats, next to an old junker like this?” She patted the car for emphasis. 

“Ahh. In that case, Belle, I’m afraid I may have altered the parameters of your experiment by my presence. Several people have driven by without stopping this afternoon, and it may well be because of me.” 

She shrugged. “So I’ll think of something else to do for the assignment. I’m glad you stayed to keep me company, Curran.” 

“As am I.” 

They shared a smile, before he looked away and looked down, tugging down his jacket cuffs. 

“So… what happens now?” Belle asked. 

“What do you mean?” 

“If I’ve written off this experiment as a lost cause, due to your oh-so-threatening presence--” she gave him a shoulder bump and a grin -- “then I don’t need to be out here any longer, do I? We could move our conversation somewhere else… maybe somewhere with actual chairs.” 

“You seem to have something in mind.” 

“How about dinner at Granny’s?” 

“Are you sure you want to be seen in public with me? That may not be the first impression you want to give the townspeople, especially if you’re dependent on their goodwill for your income this summer.” 

“You forget, I’ve already made my first impression on numerous people, in a dress that some might consider indecent. And my second impression today, in this less-than-attractive ensemble. So if their third impression of me is that I’m an odd sort of woman for eating dinner with you, well…” She shrugged. “I’ve been called worse.” 

“Well, then… would you like to follow me into town?” He stood up fully and gave her a warm smile. “Or I can give you a ride.” 

“I’ll ride with you, please, given that this car has no engine. I’ll call Ruby to get this clunker towed back to the garage.” 

“In that case, shall we?” 

He offered a hand to her as she slid down from her car, and opened the door of his car with a small bow. She sat, and looked up at him. 

“Would you mind stopping by the inn and waiting a moment, so I can change clothes? This isn’t my usual style,” she said, gesturing at her bulky sweatsuit. 

“Of course. I look forward to seeing your usual style.” 

It was a short ride to the inn. Belle rushed inside, throwing open Ruby’s closet where she’d hung the two nice dresses she’d brought for the weekend, and choosing the lacy blue dress with the red belt. She changed quickly, brushed her hair out and pulled it back into a simple ponytail, and took the time to at least apply mascara and lipstick. She slipped her feet into a pair of red pumps before surveying herself in the full-length mirror. 

It wasn’t her full date preparation, but it would have to do. She didn’t want to keep Mr. Gold waiting too long. 

He was leaning against his car when she exited the inn, but immediately stood up as she approached, and smiled as he deliberately looked her up and down. She twirled, letting her skirt flare out and giving him the full effect of her change of appearance. 

“So… this is the authentic Belle French?” 

“The best I could manage in five minutes, yes.” 

“I would have waited much longer, and considered it well worth the wait.” The look he gave her -- dark and full of intent -- made her catch her breath. 

He offered his arm again, and she took it for the brief walk to the diner. She’d traveled all over the world, yet something told her that the journey next to him would prove to be the most important of her life. 


End file.
